fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario - Stones Of Vigor
Paper Mario - Jewels Of Vigor Plot In Paper Mario - Stones Of Vigor, Princess Peach has been captured by Lord Drel and Widow Jaz. They Want to suck all of the power from her crown so they can take over the world with their minions. Unfortunately, her crown has a link to her soul. To suck the power from her crown would render her unconscious indefinitely. They use the crowns jewels to control the minds of bowsers minions and give each gem to a strong beast to power them up when they find out mario is coming to save peach. Mario must travel through 11 different lands to recover all of the gems before going to the final land, to face off against Lord Drel and Widow Jaz and save princess peach. Unfortunately for civilians the gems cause many problems for the people living near them. Lord Drel And Widow Jaz Widow Jaz is well... a widow of course who has taken a liking to Lord Drel. Throughout the game, Jaz will noticeably be showing affection towards Lord Drel and will do anything he commands her to do. Lord Drel is the one who kidnaps peach. Unfortunately for Widow Jaz, He never really takes a hint that she likes him. He is noticeably lazy, as he usually sends out Jaz to stop mario, so you dont really encounter him too often in the game. Prolouge The game starts with Lord Drel capturing "Peach" while mario is in the kitchen getting a note peach asked him to get. while getting the note lord drel takes a cardboard cutout of peach so mario can see and then runs into the woods behind her castle. Mario follows and gets trapped in a cage. while hes trapped lord drel captures peach and goes to his castle. Mario is stuck in the cage until a nice little goomba named Goomianne comes to his rescue. She takes him through a trail that leads to a pipe, that goes to Goom City (couldnt think of a better name lol), a city of Freindly Goombas. she takes you to the mayor, who you explain what happened. While all this happens, lord drel uses the gems to make minions and convert bowsers minions. You are given a radar of princess peachs gems to tell you where to go. and Goombianne accompanies you while you leave. All over goom city are different colored/themed pipes that lead to each chapter, when approching these pipes, a cardboard backround pops up (like a pop up book) to let you know you can enter. Setting Goom City A City Populated Mostly Of Friendly Goombas. Many Traveling Merchants Visit here selling valuable goods, but they leave after a while so get the goods fast! dont worry if you forget, they may come back. This city is huge, with many skyscrapers and shops. these shops sell many things ranging from outfits to badges to Partner skill upgrades. The skill upgrades need to have an upgrade orb to be bought though. There are many secrets in this city and themed pipes leading to areas to find the gems. This City follows a Day/Night Cycle. Music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU0aoOKEIrE Peaches Castle This area is only explored for a few minutes in the prolouge. Princess peach resides here and so does many toads. Music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0y3-qHEVYU Chapter 1 - A Time Tangle! Mario goes through the pipe to find himself in Baglon Plains. He makes his way down Koopalon way and enters Koopalon town, a small town with a big secret. The mayor of this town has a time machine/linker in his basement that he calls Time Machinker 2000. He uses this mahine to go back in time in case his town is ever in trouble... well it is now. The town gets most of its resources from a hedge maze down the path from the town. But a troublemaker piranha named Piccalo has claimed the Gem. He uses it to produce many piranhas fast that consume most of the resources and terrorize the towns people randomly. Mario must travel back and forth between the past and the present to bypass the puzzles in the maze. This requires a lot of backtracking, so in the middle of the hedgemaze mario acquires a portal to the town and back. At the center of the maze you will find Piccalo, the mastermind behind this and Peeko, a human boy so intrigued by piranhas that he disguised himself as one to become piccalos servant, he even knows their language! by the boss battle mario should. have around 20 Health Boss Fight Piccalo - Piccalo is a piranha plant who resides inside of his pipe, as a result of that Koopahn's shell toss and Dizzy shell will not effect him. Piccalo has 2 attacks, he will bite mario, dealing 4 damage. He can also breathe poison which deals 2 damage and will poison for 2 turns if not blocked. Piccalo has 20 health and will heal 10 health when he reaches 1 health. piccalo will stay at 1 health until peeko reaches 1 health. Peeko - Peeko will throw spore bombs every few turns which will deal 3 damage and stun mario and partner for a turn if not blocked. Peeko will heal piccalo by 10 hp and run away once he gets to 1 health. You will see after chapter 4 in Goom City and he will acually give you an item that you need to go to chapter 5. Setting Koopalon Way Koopalon way is a basic trail leading to koopalon town and the hedge maze. it has your basic goombas and koopas, but mario will fight 2 piranhas before entering the hedge maze. Koopalon Town A town of koopas, the mayor here has a time machine in his basement that mario uses to travel between past and present. the koopas here are consantly harrassed by piccalos minions, these piranhas steal things and cause chaos randomly and mario can hit them with a hammer so they can flee. Koopalon Quest Kooplon quest is the past version of Koopalon way. Nagoombas and Kerkoopas populate this trail. Nagoombas are regular goombas but they yield a helmet. which means mario cant jump on its head. Kerkoopas are koopas with armor and a sword and sheild. they have 1 extra defence and attack by swinging a sword rather than a shell toss. Koopalon Kingdom Koopalon Kingdom is the past verion of Koopalon town. Nothing really goes on here, but mario accquires Koopahn here after he saves his butt by offering to pay these 3 guys who are going to jump koopahn for scamming them. Hedge Maze The hedge maze barely differs in both versions. This place is is a maze that mario must find is way to the center of. It is taken over by piccalo and his minions are trying to stop mario from reaching him. The enemies here are all piranha subspecies. They consist of piranha plants, flying prinas(Made up)(mini head of a piranha plant that uses 2 leaves to fly like a helicopter) and Ptooie. The maze requires you to travel from past to present many times. Partner Koopahn - Koopahn is a Jester Koopa who is very greedy. Mario encouters him a couple of times while he is in Koopalon Kingdom and every time he is asking for a discount, pickpocketing, or buying something. He is accquired before you leave to enter the hedge maze after you find him in a bit of a pickle after he scammed the wrong guys, mario has to bail him out and koopahn offers to help him defeat piccalo. after defeating piccalo he asks to join your team on your journey. Chapter 2 - An Explosive time in Singada! Plot Mario goes through a pipe and arrives in an airport bathroom. i guess thats one way to get somewhere without paying?While there a group of bomb ombs walk in and start a fight... in the bathroom. after mario leaves he enters Singada, a town at the foot of mount Ombbob.ngada's currency to be able to get a mountain climbing liscence so he has to complete tasks given to him by the towns people. at night bandits come out, which need to be defeaed for some tasks. these bandis will steal your currency so make sure to follow them to get it back. After getting a liscence, mario goes to expedition station, filled with many enthusistic people ready to climb including Bomberie, future partner. Mario will climb mount bombob, filled with bob ombs and monty moles. This mountain follows a day night cycle and has a huge factory atop. at night noctubombs come out, which are basically nocturnal bob ombs. midway mario will encounter a camp site, complete with a hotel to sleep at. mario accquires bomberie as a partner in this hotel. the next area after this town will have snowmen instead of monty moles. Inside the Bob Omb factory, mario will encounter bob ombs, parabombs, helibombs (bob ombs with helicopter wings atop its head, bomberie and bomboomis are subspecies), Terrorbombs which are human like bob ombs who throw bombs at mario, and bomboomis, the mastermind behind this factory. Boss Fight Bomboomis - Bomboomis is a fat helibomb who owns a machine that creates many bob ombs that explode randomly and pollutes the air. Bomboomis is quite stronger than piccalo. bomboomis can change his stance, from on ground, to flying. however bomboomis can only fly for 3 turns at a time before becoming overwhelmed and falling, giving you a free turn. while flying he can float over and hover above mario, and slam himself on the ground for high damage. while on ground he can self destruct and ram into mario. his machine also randomly will summon bob ombs to attack mario. Music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtbgF7nj1E4 Setting Airport regular airport, you can only venture through the lobby and the bathroom though Singada/Expedition Station a town at the foot of the mountain. this town is covered in nonstop snow and is populated by busy people who need mario to do chores for them in exchange for cash.Expedition station is where mario ends up before climbing the mountain, this area has no signifiance. Mount Ombob/Camp Site this is the mountain mario climbs to reach the factory. the campsite is home to a hotel where mario acquires bomberie. Boom Factory this factory is where bomboomis hides out, summoning bobombs and polluting the air freely. Music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXVmsaPePRs Partner Bomberie - bomberie is a advenurous helibomb who is always up for action. Chapter 3 - Chaos in Cloud Gardens! Mario arrives in cloud gardens a trail of beautiful fauna up in the sky before reaching sky city, a city full of Ruff-Puffs. The story of this city follows a high school girl's typical life. The girls name is Lana, she and her boyfriend are going through a rough time in their relationship. You follow her though her typical teenage drama until you finnaly reach the scene where she ends up at Cloud peak, she and her boyfriend get into and argument and mario steps in and fights her boyfriend and his 2 friends. after defending her she becomes marios partner. The city has been suffering from many earthquakes recently and mario needs to find out what it is. He finds an entrance to Nebula Citadel, where he fights Blastine, a boomboxer who does not know how to lower her volume... Boss Fight Blastine - Blastine can release 5 soundwaves that deal 2 damage each, if one hits mario, mario staggers, making the remaining unavoidable. she can also turn up her volume to create and earthquake. she will also kick mario and his partner for 5 damage. Music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1giGd8HiD8&list=PL896155CE8F272357&index=6 Setting Sky Garden a cloudy paradise filled with beautiful plants. unfourtunately, it is populated with lakitus, cloudy pokeys (pokeys, but in cloud version), sky guys, and fuzzies. music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c9lP4w7zrI Sky City a city off ruff puffs frequently suffering from earthquakes. which is weird because this place is in the sky. mario witnesses the life of a teenage girl in this city and realises its a matter of time before she and her boyfriend break up after he witnesses her boyfriend kissing her best friend 0.o . a city off ruff puffs frequently suffering from earthquakes. which is weird because this place is in the sky. mario witnesses the life of a teenage girl in this city and realises its a matter of time before she and her boyfriend break up after he witnesses her boyfriend kissing her best friend 0.o . music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POgfM1vuHbk Cloud PeakThis place is where all the high school students come to hang out with friends, boyfriends, girfirends, to fight, or just to do anything really. You fight lana's boyfriend james and his 2 friends here after lana finds out hes been cheating. music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq-FeJ0scXQ Nebula Citadel This is a series of underground.... or um underground sky tunnels full of boomboxers, angry puffs, bullies, clubbas, music notes nd at the end, Blastine. This place is lit up with colorful flashing lights that give off a dance party vibe. music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJyIoa25lEQ&index=5&list=PLs7_awFaeFZFsfYIsuyBOmUQWcNEbiaP8 Partner Lana - a regular high shool student facing many drama within her life. she likes rock music and is in a tight situation with her boyfriend. Chapter 4 - Mushabian Mystery Mario arrives in mushab, a town in the middle of a desert (think of dry dry outpost) plagues by a neverending nightnime. the residents wonder when the sun will rise. mario must travel through the dark, cold desert and enter the pyramids to battle Shariha, a ghost of a slave who has stolen the gem and used it to end all day in the town and desert. Boss Fight Shahira - shahira carries 2 balls on chains in which he will swing at mario for a lot of damage each. he can also cloak himself and cause rocks to fall. music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbxjYJbqJCE Setting Mushaba town filled with mushabian toads who wonder where the day has gone. music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FPSreg2JOI Dark deserta cold deser that is home to pharoah guys and pokeys. Pyramids of mushabthis is a dark place home to spikes, pharoah guys, peepas, and shahira Chapter 5 - Theives in the city Mario arrives in Darvania, a large town that is very very poor. Everyone here is not to be trusted as everyone steals daily. this town happens to be places next to a mine, the mine is home to marocka, a the greed king. he takes slaves hostage to mine gold for him and found one of peaches gems in the mine. mario needs an access card to enter the mine first. a little boy offers to give him one if mario goes out and steals precious items from other people for him. after the boy gives mario his card, mario goes to use and finds out it was a fraud! he returns to the boys house and finds him missing so mario must look for him. he finds him huddled over a pile of gold, the boy gives mario the real card and runs off with he gold instead. 2 men walk by and assume he took their gold and fight mario. mario has to run from the battle or else he is one shotted ( he is warned) . he enters the mines and is not allowed to leave due to marokas guards. he finds many miners there, old to new, and even passes skeletons :( . he will fight clefts and dirty goombas here and will encounter swishlyn, a swoop (bat) with an angler light from her head. she joins mario after years of witnessing the suffering and wanting to stop it but cant. mario makes his way to the tunnels, dark passeage ways needing swishlyn to light it up. there are spikes, clefts and buzzy beetles here. mario then encounters the golden palace underground where he fights marocka. Boss Fight marocka - Marocka is a huge rock that holds golden marrockas, he can throw these, and throw rocks for big damage. he usually resorts to throwing his marrockas when he is near death because he cant recover them but they do massive damage. he can roll into mario and partner and can spit gold at mario. he can also steal marios items including his hammer and FP abilities and use them once. music -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKX72YaNWgA Setting Darvania a poor town next to a mine site. the reisdents in this town are very greedy and will steal daily. mario will encouter pickpocketers while in this town. Darvania mines/Camp sites this area is full of enemies and miners. mario encounters swishlyn here and will pass by 3 camp sites.music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr9UyUdtFvU Tunnels this area is completely dark and dangerous as there are many enemies. music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7kecbt_82U Golden palace not eally significant as youre only here to fight marocka. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games